Caramel Cove
in in order order | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at Caramel Cove seeing that the tiki mascot is afraid that the volcano will explode and destroy the cove. After episode: Tiffi puts a massive colour bomb in the volcano so it will not erupt. The tiki replies, "Mahalo little girl!". New things *'Marmalade' is officially introduced. Striped and wrapped candies are the only ones to appear in marmalade in this episode. *Striped candy + wrapped candy combination order is introduced in level 190. *Wrapped candy order is introduced in level 195. Levels Caramel Cove is an easy episode, but has one very hard level: . Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Cupcake Circus. Gallery Story= Caramelcovebefore.png|Help! The volcano has gone berserk! After200.png|Mahalo little girl! |-| Levels= Level 186 Reality.png|Levell 186 - |link=Level 186 Level 187 V2 HTML5.png|Level 187 - |link=Level 187 Level 188 V3 HTML5.png|Level 188 - |link=Level 188 Level 189 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 189 - |link=Level 189 Level 190 V3 HTML5.png|Level 190 - |link=Level 190 Level 191 V6 HTML5 before.png|Level 191 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 191 Level 191 V6 HTML5 after.png|Level 191 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 191 Level 192 V3 HTML5.png|Level 192 - |link=Level 192 Level 193 V3 HTML5.png|Level 193 - |link=Level 193 Level 194 V4 HTML5.png|Level 194 - |link=Level 194 Level 195 V3 HTML5.png|Level 195 - |link=Level 195 Level 196 V3 HTML5.png|Level 196 - |link=Level 196 Level 197 V3 HTML5.png|Level 197 - |link=Level 197 Level 198 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 198 - |link=Level 198 Level 199 V4 HTML5.png|Level 199 - |link=Level 199 Level 200 Reality.png|Level 200 - |link=Level 200 |-| Champion title= Champ14.png|Champion title|link=Caramel Chieftain |-| Old Map= Caramel Cove Old Map.png|Old map on Flash Caramel Cove Map Mobile.png|Old map on mobile (HTML5) |-| Icon= Caramelcove.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has gained fame due to its finale being level 200, which inspires the theme for the following episode, Sweet Surprise. This is one of nine episodes to have its finale on a multiple of a hundred. This happened again when level 500 ended episode 34, Meringue Moor. Coincidentally, both are ingredient levels, but this one is easier (after it got badly nerfed). It also happened twenty other times for levels , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , making a total of 22 episode finales being milestone levels. It happens every 300 levels, meaning the next one will be level 6200. *This episode used to contain the longest string of levels with six colours in the game, with 8 (from 190 to 197). *This episode used to contain the same number of six-coloured levels as Sweet Surprise and was only behind Chocolate Mountains at 10. *This is the first episode with a colour bomb in the opening cutscene. *On mobile, the massive colour bomb is always visible in the background. *This episode continues the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. *This is the first episode with the word "caramel" in its name. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Tropical-themed episodes